


Heat

by caffeinatednightowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic!AU. Dean and Cas's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekoshojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshojo/gifts).



> Done for [Nekoshojo's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshojo) birthday. SORRY IT'S LATE, DARLING. I LOVE YOU, BB!

 

Dean was on fire.

Every nerve, every cell of his being was burning, melting, threatening to combust as he clenched his eyes shut tight and thrust his hips against Cas. “ _Cas,_ ” he groaned into his boyfriend’s mouth, little kisses at the edge before darting his tongue back in. Cas’s hot mouth welcomed him, Cas’s hands tangled in his hair and clenched, that taut pain felt so good as their hips ground together again and again.

“ _God,_ Dean…” Cas moaned, Dean’s hands pushing up Cas’s shirt and running his finger tips over his stomach, his ribs—brushing past his nipples. Cas was pushing him down, down onto the couch, thrusting against his leg again and again, their jeans rubbing and sweaty denim sticking to their thighs, seeking friction, seeking _heat_ — _“Dean!”_

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, his fingers digging into Cas’s back, nibbling and biting and sucking on Cas’s lower lip as he thrust against Cas’s thigh again and again. He was close—so _fucking_ close—he was gonna come in his pants and he didn’t care, because it was so _hot_ —  “Cas—damnit— _ah,_ fuck— _Ah!_ ” He threw his head back and a high-pitched groan ripped from him as he came, his hands clenching and unclenching around Cas as his orgasm washed over him. Cas ground down on him faster, faster, burying his face into Dean’s shoulder as he moaned, _“God!”_ His hips stuttering and losing all rhythm as he tensed up and shook through his own finale.

They lay there, panting in the aftermath, a warm glow settling over them. Cas raised his head slightly to capture Dean’s lips again, and they kissed long and slow. When they pulled away, a thread of spit connected their lips as Dean smiled, his hand reaching up to cup Cas’s cheek, thumb brushing his cheekbones. “That was supposed to just be a goodnight kiss.”

Cas laughed, and Dean would never get tired of hearing that laugh; one of the most beautiful sounds he could ever hear. “It’s your own fault,” Cas smiled. “You’re the one who can’t keep his hands to himself.”

“Guilty,” Dean chuckled, kissing Cas again. “But I guess we gotta go to bed now, huh?”

“You have work in the morning,” Cas’s finger traced Dean’s lips. “You have a double shift, remember?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, fuck that. If I didn’t, then I’d—” Dean gulped, his mouth clenching shut as he realized what he’d almost said. _Throw you down and fuck you._ “Well, um, I’ve gotta go to bed, so unless you’re planning on keeping me here all night, then—”

“Don’t test me, Dean Winchester,” Cas smirked, before rolling off Dean so he could get up. Dean grimaced as his sticky boxers and pants stuck to him, but damn was it worth it. “Good night.”

“Night, Cas,” said Dean, leaning over to give Cas a quick peck on the lips. Before he could pull away, Cas’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer, tongue pushing into his mouth and moving against him that Dean’s dick was just starting to think there might be a round two when he finally pulled away, panting slightly.

“Tease,” Dean muttered, pouting. Cas just smiled, waving slightly as Dean reluctantly got up from the couch to head to bed. Damnit, if he didn’t actually have that double shift, he might have initiated a round two, but he wasn’t gonna get much sleep as it was, not with the memory of _that_ floating around in his head.

They hadn’t gone all the way yet, but the fooling around they were doing nearly every night was enough to keep Dean’s dick perpetually three seconds away from standing to attention. Handjobs, blowjobs, grinding against each other until they came—once he and Cas got going, there wasn’t much way of stopping them.

Still, though Dean did want to finally do the deed—visions of Cas moaning beneath him or Cas gasping above him always haunted him in the shower—he never asked. Cas was a virgin, and this was all new to him. Dean was gonna let him decide when it was time, and take it at his own pace.

So what if it meant Dean was jacking off every morning in the shower and every night before bed wondering how it would feel to be inside Cas, or have Cas inside him? He was gonna wait until Cas was ready.

But _damn_ , he couldn’t wait for that day.

\-------------------------

Dean was used to waking up with a boner. On days like this, when he had to rush, he didn’t even get a chance to enjoy it in the shower—he turned on the cold water and had to wait for his dick to calm down before washing himself as quickly as possible—he didn’t want to deal with an angry boss if he was late to the garage the day he was picking up a double shift.

His hair was still wet as he walked into the kitchen, following the wonderful smell of coffee and seeing Cas sitting at the table, steaming mug in hand. “Morning, Dean.”

Dean smiled, “Morning, Sunshine,” he said, leaning over to kiss him. “You work today?”

“In the afternoon,” smiled Cas. “Just a few hours.”

“Good,” Dean was about to turn away, but Cas stopped him, a hand on his arm. “Cas?” Dean looked up into his deep blue eyes, but Cas was avoiding his gaze—he nibbled on his lower lip, and seemed to be on the edge of saying something. “Cas, what is it?”

Cas gulped, and said, “Dean…I think…Dean, I think I’m…I think I’m ready.”

“Ready?” Dean tilted his head slightly, not sure what Cas was talking about. “Ready for what?”

Cas’s hand tightened on Dean’s arm. “Ready to…” Those blue eyes met his. “To…you know.”

Dean swallowed. _Oh._ “Oh. Um. Wow. So you want to…”

“Yes,” a cute shade of pink rushed to Cas’s cheeks. “Dean, tonight, I want—” Cas licked his lips, and then, “I want to feel you _inside me._ ”

 _Holy Jesus._ Blood was pounding in his ears and his dick was definitely starting to perk up in interest. “Wow. Um. _Wow_. Okay. Tonight.”

“Tonight.” Cas repeated, his blue eyes starting to turn a bit darker in lust. “But if you don’t want to—”

“ _God,_ no—I mean, _God,_ yes—oh _fuck,_ Cas, yes I fucking do. _Fuck yeah._ ” Dean leaned over and captured Cas’s lips, his heart pounding faster and he could swear he could feel Cas’s blood pumping through him too, feeling warm and hazy and more than a bit turned on and _damn_ if he didn’t have to work today he would totally just grab him and—

“Dean,” Cas finally pulled away, breathing hard. “You’re going to be late.”

Dean growled. “Yeah, I know. But,” he glanced back at Cas, swallowing. “Tonight.”

“Yeah,” Cas breathed. “Tonight.”

Dean probably wasted too much time staring into Cas’s eyes, thinking about what they were gonna do that night and how much he wished he could fast forward time, because by the time he wrenched himself away and got his feet to move out the door, he had to run a light or two to make it to work on time.

\-----------------

Work itself was torture. Dean swore the clock was running slower than normal. Every time he looked up at it after getting out from under a car, he was annoyed to see that only a few minutes had passed. It was a struggle _not_ to think of Cas and what they had promised that morning, just to keep his head clear and his dick calm. He was lucky that fixing cars was one of the unsexiest jobs ever. Damnit, of _course_ Cas had to say it right before he had to go to work.

When Dean’s lunch break finally rolled around, he stared at his phone for about five minutes before deciding not to call Cas. He didn’t want to risk getting all hot and bothered at work, which would surely happen if he spent five minutes listening to Cas’s deep, husky voice. _Damnit_ , why did this day have to be so slow?

Somehow Dean managed to make it through the day without incident. Customers were stupid, his boss was demanding, at some points he wanted to brain his coworkers with a wrench, but _somehow_ he made it through the double shift. By the time he _finally_ punched out, he was aching, sore, and smelled like motor oil.

He couldn’t have been in a better mood.

It was dark by the time he made it back to his baby, and his stomach growled at the meager meal he had snagged in between working on cars, but he didn’t care. First, he raced off to the drugstore to run some errands.

“Errands” meaning pick up some supplies for that night. It was funny—he used to be able to grab a pack of condoms without a change in expression, but now he was sweating and fumbling as he swiped a pack of premium condoms off the hanger. He was even worse when he went for the lube. Face flushed as red as can be, Dean swept a bottle into his basket, hurrying to get out of the store. He felt himself grow hot as he stood in line, _knowing_ people could see into his basket _knowing_ they were looking _knowing_ what was going to happen—

Dean couldn’t even look at the cashier as he handed her his card, and grabbed the bag and ran out of there. It was just too much. His hands were shaking by the time he got back in the car and turned on the engine, his heart pounding louder and louder the closer and closer he got to their apartment. _This is it._

When Dean pulled in the driveway and turned off the engine, he sat in the parked car for a moment, staring at their apartment door. _This is it._ His heart was racing, he was sweating, and he couldn’t even move without trembling, he was so nervous. _Oh, God, it’s gonna happen—_

But wait—what if Cas had changed his mind? He hadn’t talked to him all day—what if Cas called it off? What if he didn’t want it anymore? What if he was too tired from his work and had gone to bed? What if—

 _Stop that,_ Dean told himself, clenching his teeth. You won’t know until you get in there. Steeling himself, Dean grabbed the bag off the passenger seat and exited the car, heart thudding with every step he took towards the door.

His hands were shaking so much that Dean almost dropped the keys as he tried to put them in the door. “Shit,” he muttered. “Shitshitshit,”he continued under his breath as he turned the key and opened the door.

“Cas?” Dean said as he came in, seeing Cas sitting on the couch. Cas turned to him, and stood up.

“Dean,” Cas breathed, dropping the book he was reading onto the floor. Cas walked up to him, and for a second, Dean didn’t know what to expect. He shut the door behind him, eyes on his boyfriend as he came closer, closer—so close Dean could see Cas’s pupils dilated so wide—

_Wham!_

Cas grabbed Dean and slammed him against the door, kissing him so hard that Dean was frozen for a few seconds before dropping his shopping bag and pulling Cas towards him. As Cas’s mouth moved against his, Dean felt Cas’s whole warm body pressing against him and yeah, Cas was already hard. _Holy shit._

“ _Cas,_ ” Dean gasped as he moved away to breathe. “ _Goddamn_ , Cas, were you waiting for me to get home?”

“ _God,_ yes,” Cas said against Dean’s neck, his hot breath dusting Dean’s jaw.

Dean chuckled, pulling Cas closer. “Have fun at work today?”

“I kept dropping things,” Cas said, placing little kisses on Dean’s jaw line. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Dean laughed. “I almost murdered everyone at work.” Cas started kissing him again and then he was rocking his hips against Dean, Dean’s dick becoming _very_ excited and Dean couldn’t help but groan and his head tipped back, hitting the door. “ _Fuck_ , Cas, I want you.”

Cas pulled back slightly, his eyes meeting Dean’s, now so dilated Dean could hardly see the blue. “Then take me.”

A shudder ran up Dean’s spine. _Holy fuck, yes._ “Bedroom,” he breathed, reaching down to grab the shopping bag. “ _Now.”_

Though Cas was the one that jumped him, Dean could feel Cas shaking slightly as they half walked-half dragged each other to Dean’s bedroom. Just as they crossed the threshold into Dean’s usual messy room, Cas seemed to take note of the plastic bag in Dean’s hands. “What’s that?”

“Stuff.”

“Stuff?”

Dean gulped. “Stuff for…you know.”

Realization dawned on Castiel as his face flushed deeper. “ _Oh.”_

“Yeah.” Dean set the bag down on the floor near the bed, turning back to Cas. Well, this was a lot more awkward than he anticipated. “So…”

Cas gulped. “I guess, we should…”

“Cas,” said Dean, reaching his hand out towards his boyfriend, placing it on his shoulder. “Cas, if you don’t want to do this, then—”

“No, I want to,” Cas’s arms reached to pull Dean closer. “Just…”

“Nervous?” Dean said, in an awkward chuckle. “Yeah, I know. Me too.” It was funny—he didn’t know how many times he had done this before, with so many other people, and yet, right now, he was still trembling and worried. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

“I know,” Cas smiled up at Dean, before closing the distance between them with a kiss. At first it was soft, reassuring, but that heat flared up again as Cas’s tongue darted into his mouth. Dean’s hands ran through Cas’s hair— _God_ , he loved Cas’s hair—pressing him closer and closer and he could feel his dick coming alive again.

Holding Cas close, Dean twisted them slightly, pushing Cas up against the bed. Cas broke the kiss to sit down, sliding down so his head rested on the pillow. Heart thumping faster in his chest, Dean crawled after him, on his hands and knees above Cas.  Cas pulled him down, arms around Dean’s neck, kissing him and holding him and Dean couldn’t get enough of it, couldn’t get enough of _him._

Dean eventually broke the kiss, pulling back. “Dude, hang on,” he pulled back just a moment, getting a whine from Cas. “There’s just no sexy way to do this,” he said, grabbing his show and pulling it off, lobbing it against the wall. His other shoe and his socks were peeled off next, landing on the floor next to the bed. “Your turn,” he said, grabbing hold of Cas’s black socks. The socks where soon off, but before Dean returned to Cas’s open arms, he smirked, running his fingers along Cas’s bare feet.

“Dean, no—!” But it was too late, Dean tickled and Cas couldn’t help but wriggle and writhe and laugh and gasp, “Stop!”

“Make me,” Dean grinned, all tension draining away as he continued to tickle and tease and—

Cas _growled_ and lurched up from the bed, bending over to grab Dean’s wrists. Pulling him back down, Cas kissed him fiercely, a hard, biting, almost punishing _Fuck-you-you-asshole_ type of kiss. And Dean _loved_ it. Cas’s hands tugged at Dean’s shirt and Dean pulled away for just a moment to whip it over his head, throwing it somewhere away from the bed. Returning to Cas, he started kissing up Cas’s neck while pushing Cas’s shirt up. Cas’s breath hitched as Dean kissed, nipped, and sucked all along Cas’s neck and jawline—he knew Cas _loved_ that—pausing to blow hot air at the jaw line before sucking harder. Cas squirmed and gasped and Dean only nipped at him _harder_ —he wanted there to be hickeys in the morning, wanted everyone to see the proof right there.

Cas’s hand came to the back of his head and tugged in his hair, “Dean—“ he gasped, his hips starting to rock back and forth. Nothing made Cas hotter than kissing his neck, and Dean knew it. Licking one last wet stripe down the skin of his neck, Dean slid himself lower, down toward Cas’s stomach, placing soft kisses there. He pulled on Cas’s shirt until Cas helped him pull it off, and flicked his tongue out at one of Cas’s nipples.

Cas tensed for a moment as Dean took the nipple between his teeth, gently applying pressure. “ _Dean!”_ Cas groaned, the hand in Dean’s hair squeezing tighter. Taking that as a signall to move on, Dean let go of Cas’s nipple and kissed down his stomach, flicking his tongue in Cas’s belly button, stopping just above Cas’s jeans.

Through their experimentation and fooling around, Dean had seen Cas’s cock before, but his hands still shook as he reached for the button on Cas’s pants. He was going into this with a whole new context, after all. With trembling fingers, he popped open the button and unzipped the fly, slowly pulling the pants down. There was hardly anything but pupil in Cas’s eyes as they met Dean’s, his fingers trailing in the dark hair leading down beneath Cas’s boxers.

There was no stopping the blood pounding in his ears now. He gingerly reached one hand up to cup the bulge in Cas’s boxers, eliciting a groan from the man below him. With his other hand, Dean pulled the boxers down, slow at first, but near ripping them off of Cas’s legs once they were near his feet.

His own dick was straining in his pants as he looked at Cas’s cock, a deep red and standing straight and tall and just begging for attention. And _oh hell yes,_ would he give it attention. Dean didn’t waste any time getting his hand on it, gently beginning to thrust up and gown. Cas’s head rolled back against the pillow, groaning as Dean stroked him, adding that little twist near the head that he knew Cas loved.

Cas’s hands clenched in the sheets as Dean gently spread Cas’s legs apart so he could lean between them, resting on his elbows. Sucking in a breath like he always did before this, he licked a trail from the base of Cas’s dick nestled in those dark curls up to the flushed red head dripping precum before sucking him down.

Cas’s hands shot up to tangle and pull in Dean’s hair as Dean took Cas deeper into his mouth, his jaw relaxed with practiced ease as he bobbed his head up and down. His tongue curled around Cas’s cock, tonguing the head and probing the slit as he pulled back. Cas was thrashing now, moaning and squirming and Dean knew from firsthand experience with his own mouth around that cock that Cas wasn’t gonna last. With one last, _long_ suck, Dean pulled back, Cas’s dick coming out with a _pop_ , as he heard an annoyed whine from the head of the bed.

Dean licked his lips, savoring that musky, salty taste. His dick was painfully hard in his pants now, but he didn’t dare remove them yet.

Well…this was it. Reaching over to the side of the bed, Dean groped for the bag from the drugstore, finding it and fishing the bottle of lube out. Swallowing, the nervousness coming back to him, Dean said, “Cas, this—you’re gonna have to relax and trust me for this next bit, all right? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I trust you,” Cas said without a moment’s hesitation.

“Okay,” Dean gulped, gently taking Cas’s knees and pushing them further apart. He wondered how it must feel for Cas right now—so open, so exposed, with Dean literally staring at his asshole. Dean squirted a generous amount of lube into his hand, thoroughly coating his fingers and rubbing around in an attempt to warm it before reaching in. He felt Cas tense slightly as his lube-covered fingers circled Cas’s hole a few times, before pressing in.

He felt Cas’s insides tighten and tense up, so he placed a gentle hand on Cas’s thigh. “Relax,” said Dean in what he hoped was a calming voice. “It’s okay. I got you, all right? I won’t hurt you.” Though Dean knew it had to feel strange to Cas, his reassurances seemed to help someone, as the pressure lessened. Slowly, Dean thrust his finger in and out of Cas, trying to get him used to the sensation. Feeling that tightness, that pressure only caused his dick to strain further against his pants, and Dean bit down on his lower lip to counter it.

Once Cas started to get used to the feeling, Dean pressed his finger in all the way, curling up and searching, searching for that one spot—when Cas jumped and let out a gasp, Dean knew he found it. “You like that, baby?” Dean chuckled, curling his finger around it again. Cas gave a low whine. Adding a second finger, Dean started thrusting just a little bit faster, making sure to hit the prostate as much as possible. It seemed to help Cas loosen up as he began scissoring his fingers, in and out, in and out, before adding a third, twisting and rotating and curling and thrusting back and forth, back and forth, until Cas was moaning and groaning and attempting to fuck himself on four of Dean’s fingers.

”Damnit, Dean,” Cas growled. “Just do it already!” Dean was thinking along the same lines as he removed his fingers, causing Cas to whine once more.

“Pushy, aren’t you?” Dean laughed, _finally_ pulling off his pants. His dick popped free of his boxers once he slid them down, thick and red and ready to go. “Wait just a second, baby,” Dean reached over to the bag once more and pulled out the packet of condoms. Cas looked up when he heard the tearing of the foil packet. It only took Dean a second to slip the condom on and run his lube-slick hand over his cock.

Dean crawled his way back overtop of Cas, taking Cas’s legs in his arms, and spreading them farther apart, hooking them around his waist. His heart began to race again, that heavy _thump thump thump_ drowning out all other sounds in the room. His eyes locked with Cas’s for a moment before he leaned on one hand and took his cock in the other. He guided his way in, the tip poking up against Cas’s hole.

“Cas?” Dean asked, looking up again for permission. But Cas seemed to be way beyond that.

“Just get inside me, Dean!” Cas growled, his heels digging into Dean’s ass. Dean didn’t need to be told twice, slowly, he slipped the tip in, unable to stop the moan that escaped him as his cock was encased in that warm, tight heat.

Dean had wanted to keep his eyes open for Cas’s reaction, to see if he was in pain, but he couldn’t help it when his eyes fluttered shut and he groaned as his cock was swallowed up. Slowly, he continued to press in, that heat tighter and tighter and _Holy fuck_ it felt amazing. When he bottomed out, he shifted forward, his head resting on Cas’s shoulder. “ _God,_ ” he moaned, that sensation of _heat_ amazing. His hips were begging him to start thrusting, but he waited—he wanted this to be good for Cas, too.

Dean felt Cas’s hands come to grip him by the shoulder blades. Dean pushed himself up slightly and met Cas’s eyes, so dark and glazed over in lust. Sweat was already beginning to form on his brow, scrunched up in pleasure. “Dean…” said Cas, his breath hot over Dean’s lips. “ _Fuck me.”_

 _Oh, fuck, yes._ Dean stretched his neck slightly to meet Cas’s lips in a kiss as he slowly began rocking his hips. Every time he sank back into that heat, he felt a pulse of pleasure surge over him. _God,_ this was amazing. He pulled away from Cas’s lips to start kissing up Cas’s neck—Cas let out a shaky sort of gasp, that Dean wasn’t sure if it was from the kissing or the way he rocked his hips a little bit faster, a little bit deeper. He had to tear his hands away from Cas's chest for the time being, to keep Cas's legs in place as he thrust harder, _harder._ He nibbled on Cas’s neck as he thrust deeper, harder, trying to angle his hips so he hit that—

“ _Oh, God!”_ Cas’s head flew back against the pillows, his fingernails digging deep into Dean’s back. Dean smirked. _Found it._ Pulling back and angling his hips, he thrust down again, faster, trying to hit that spot over and over and sometimes succeeding, and Cas was thrashing and fingers carving welts into his sweaty back, and then Dean slammed his lips against Cas’s, and he was lost in a haze of kiss, touch, and _thrust, thrust, thrust,_ his balls slapping against Cas’s ass and _God_ , there was that liquid heat, that wonderful pleasure building at the base of his spine, growing hotter and hotter and _Fuck—_

“Dean,” Cas gasped, eyes slamming shut. “Dean—I’m—so—can’t—” He panted, his hips rocking against Dean’s now, those hipbones grinding into Dean’s stomach. Dean propped himself on one hand, the other one reaching down between them to grab hold of Cas’s dick and give it a few good thrusts.

After one last tight pull, Cas’s head thrashed on the pillow as he cried out, “Dean, oh God, Dean— _Fuck!”_ as his spine arched up into Dean, coming in sticky spurts between them. Dean was so close, so close, as he thrust faster and faster and his rhythm faltering, and he just looked down at Cas’s face, all red and gasping and screwed up in pleasure, and then his orgasm him like a sledgehammer, and he groaned and shuddered into Cas’s shoulder as he came too, the pleasure exploding out and washing over him like a tidal wave.

Dean shook and then collapsed on top of Cas, both of them breathing hard and in one warm, sweaty pile as they came down from the high. When Dean finally had the strength to lift his head up, he captured Cas’s lips again, Cas’s own hands coming to tangle in his damp, sweaty hair.

Dean pulled away just long enough to slip out and toss the condom somewhere on the floor before gathering Cas in his arms again, kissing him on the top of his head. His back was sore and aching from Cas's scratching and Cas's cum was drying on his stomach and he was so tired he might just sleep for a week, but _damn_ he felt good. “So,” Dean panted, his forehead touching Cas’s as they lay beside another. “You like that?”

Cas nodded, smiling. “Can we do it again?”

Dean gave Cas a look. “Dude, I don’t know about you, but my recovery period is not _that_ short—”

“I mean do it again sometime,” Cas chuckled, snuggling closer to Dean. “I found it…quite enjoyable.”

Dean smirked. “Really. I fuck you so hard you’re screaming obscenities and you say it was ‘quite enjoyable’.”

“Well it was,” Cas smirked back. “And I want to do it again sometime.”

“Dude, you don’t have to ask that,” Dean laughed. “I’m always game.”

“Well, next time…” Cas paused, biting at his lower lip. “Next time, can I…I want…” He blushed slightly, which was funny considering what they had just gotten done doing. “I want to be inside _you_ , Dean.”

That was the unsexiest way to phrase it ever, and yet, somehow, Dean found it hot. His dick even gave a feeble attempt at a twitch. “Oh, Hell yeah,” Dean laughed. “You learned from the best, after all.”

“I wouldn’t be so cocky if I were you, Dean Winchester,” Cas said, with a low chuckle that was way sexier than it should have been. “I plan on fucking you so hard, you forget every person you’ve ever had.”

A shudder ran up Dean’s spine as he couldn’t help the tiny dopey _Holy-Shit-This-is-Gonna-Be-Awesome_ grin on his face. Suddenly, he couldn’t wait for round two…


End file.
